Idea A
April 1922. }} The Pocket Idea A1 (ポケットアイデアA一号), Idea A1 (アイデアA一号) and Idea A (アイデアA号) are Japanese plate folders made by Rokuoh-sha, the manufacturing branch of Konishi or Konishiroku (predecessors of Konica). They exist in (8×10.5cm) and (5.5×8cm) size (some sources say or 6.5×9cm, see below). They replaced the Sakura Pocket Prano in 1909, and were replaced in 1923 by the Idea No.1. The cheaper Idea B and Idea Snap, with single extension bellows, were offered simultaneously. See also the other Idea models. The models Description The models have an all-wooden vertically folding body, with a handle at the top. The bellows have double extension and are driven by a knob on the photographer's right, with a distance scale on the left. Variations are known in the shape of the folding struts, of which at least two types exist — thinner or larger. The front standard has two masts supporting the lensboard, and allows vertical and horizontal movements. It has a brilliant finder at the top, to the photographer's left, with a retracting hood; this finder exists in silver finish with a bubble level attached to the side, or in black finish with no bubble level. Pocket Idea A1 The Pocket Idea A1 was reportedly introduced in August 1909, together with the Pocket Idea B. Chronology of the official company history Shashin to tomo ni hyaku-nen, reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of no.10, and Kikuoka, p.27 of the same magazine. It is said that the lens and shutter combinations available at the time were as follows: Kikuoka, p.30 of no.10, after the official company history Shashin to tomo ni hyaku-nen. * Bausch & Lomb RR lens, Junior shutter; * Extra Rapid lens, Pronto shutter; * Dallmeyer Carfac lens, Ibsor shutter; * Voigtländer Dynar lens, Compound shutter. The camera appears in a 1909 catalogue by Ueda Shashinki-ten, where it is called "Idea No.1". Catalogue extract reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. It was priced at with a Bausch & Lomb RR lens and a Gem shutter. In the December 1911 catalogue by Konishi Honten, the camera is called "Idea Pocket Hand Camera" in English and "Pocket Idea A1 Hand Camera" (ポケット、アイデヤA壹號手提暗箱) in Japanese script. December 1911 catalogue of Konishi Honten, p.9. A similar document is reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha, towards the bottom. The following lens and shutter combinations are listed: * Bausch & Lomb Rapid Rectilinear lens, Gem shutter, ; * Bausch & Lomb Symmetrical lens, Auto shutter, ; * Carl Zeiss Tessar Ser.IIB No.4 (136mm f/6.3) Lens details: p.40 of the same December 1911 catalogue by Konishi Honten. lens, Koilos shutter, . The camera was supplied with three double-sided plate holders. In the illustration, the camera has a pointed lensboard, the locking screw for the rise movement is to the photographer's left, and the bubble level is present next to the viewfinder; the shape of the folding struts is not visible. Another catalogue extract lists the following versions at an unknown date: Catalogue extract reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. * "Kō" (甲), ¥23.50; * "Otsu" (乙), with a Pronto shutter, ¥33.50; * "Hei" (丙), Voigtländer Dynar lens, Compound shutter, ¥76. The version names "Kō", "Otsu", "Hei" were probably not officially given by Konishi but attributed by the distributor. Kō (甲), otsu (乙), hei (丙) are the three first characters of a sequence used to count from one to ten. See this Wikipedia page. At least one document shows the model names Pocket Idea A1, A2 and A3, but nothing else is known about the latter two. Catalogue extract reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha, with a black background. An advertisement dated 1914 in Shashin Geppō presents the Idea Camera A1 (アイデアカメラA一號), along with the and -size No.2 and No.4 (二號 and 四号). Advertisement reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha, near the bottom. The A1 is listed with a Rapid Aplanat lens and a Single shutter, for , and with an Extra Rapid Aplanat lens and a Pronto shutter, for . The illustration is the same as in the December 1911 catalogue. At least one example of the camera is known with the pointed lensboard and the locking screw to the left. Example pictured in Kikuoka, p.28 of no.10. It has the large folding struts and the silver brilliant finder with bubble level. (The two cameras identified as "Pocket Idea A-1" in are actually Pocket Idea B.) , items 1083–4. One illustration from an original document, reportedly corresponding to the Pocket Idea A1, shows a square lensboard and the locking screw to the right, suggesting that the camera was modified at some time before the name became Idea A. Illustration reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha, where the camera is identified as a Pocket Idea A1. The folding struts are of the thinner type and the bubble level is present. At least one camera is known with this type of lensboard, pictured in . , item 1086. It has the thinner folding struts and the silver finder, and there is a round The Idea nameplate on the right of the body. The camera reportedly has a Bausch & Lomb RR f/8 lens and an unmarked shutter with T, B, I settings. Idea A It is said that the Pocket Idea A1 became the Idea A (アイデアA号) in July 1920; Kikuoka, pp.27 and 31 of no.10. however the name "Idea Camera A1" found in the 1914 advertisement cited above suggests that the name change was gradual rather than sudden. Advertisement dated 1914 in Shashin Geppō, reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha, near the bottom. The Idea A was reportedly available in 1920 with an RR or Voltas lens and a Victo shutter. Kikuoka, p.31 of no.10. The new model has yet another lens board, with a slightly rounded shape, and has the locking screw on the right. The Idea appears in the advertisement in April 1922, also showing the "Lily" and "Pearl", with almost no detail. The illustration shows a -size Idea A; it is laterally reversed, obviously a mistake in the advertisement. Surviving examples of this model are known with the following lens and shutter combinations: * RR 13.5cm f/8 lens, Ultro shutter (T, B, I); , item 1087 (lens type reported only). * unknown lens, Ultex shutter (T, B, 100, 50, 25); Example pictured in this page of Neco's camera collection. * RR f/8 lens, Deltax shutter (T, B, 100, 50, 25); Example pictured in , item 1089 (lens type reported only). The example pictured in this page of Neco's camera collection also has a Deltax shutter. * RR 13.5cm f/8 lens, Victo shutter (T, B, 100–10); Example pictured in , item 1088. * Voltas 13.5cm f/8 lens, Gammax shutter (T, B, 100–10); Example pictured in , item 1090, and in Kamera no ayumi, p.78, belonging to the Pentax Gallery (lens type reported only). * Idea Anastigmat 13.5cm f/7.5 lens, Gammax No.1 shutter (T, B, 100–10); Example pictured in , item 1091 (lens type reported only). * unknown lens, Betax No.1 shutter (T, B, 100–2). Example pictured in this page at Asacame. These cameras have the thinner or larger folding struts, and the silver or black viewfinder, but no pattern has been detected so far. Most examples have the round nameplate on the body's left-hand side. The models Description The smaller models have the same general body shape and focusing mechanism. The front standard is very different from that of the models. It consists of a stamped metal part, with two handles at the bottom, and has no movement ability. (Similar parts were used for the 1916 -size Pearl No.3.) There is a small brilliant finder at the top, on the photographer's left, with no bubble level. All the cameras known so far have large folding struts. Evolution It is said that the model was introduced in August 1915 as the Idea A1 (アイデアA1号), and was renamed Idea A (アイデアA号) in 1916 or 1917, with no apparent change. Idea A1 in August 1915: chronology of the official company history Shashin to tomo ni hyaku-nen, reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of no.10, and Kikuoka, p.29 of the same magazine. Idea A: Kikuoka says January 1917 on p.29 but lists a March 1916 catalogue with the so-called Idea A on p.31. Some sources say that the format is (6.5×9cm), and that the camera was the first Konishi camera to use this film size. Kikuoka, pp.29 and 31 of no.10, says for the Idea A and for the Idea B and Idea Snap. The format is mentioned by mistake for the three models in the chronology of the official company history Shashin to tomo ni hyaku-nen, reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of no.10, and this is repeated in Lewis, p.23. However this is unlikely: the advertisement in April 1922 reproduced above mentions size, not , and the Idea No.1, successor of the Idea A, was first released in size, and switched to in 1927 only. See this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. Various lenses were reportedly available on the model: Rapid Rectilinear, Vinco-Anastigmat, Dallmeyer Ser.IV, Voltas f/8, Deltas f/6.8, Trinar f/6.3, Velostigmat f/4.5. Rapid Rectilinear, Vinco-Anastigmat, Dallmeyer Ser.IV: Kikuoka, p.31 of no.10. Voltas f/8, Deltas f/6.8, Trinar f/6.3, Velostigmat f/4.5: Lewis, p.23. Actual examples are known with the following equipment: * unknown lens, Gammax No.0 (T, B, 100–10) shutter; Examples pictured in Kikuoka, p.29 of no.10, and in Lewis, p.45. * unknown lens, Victo (T, B, 100–10) shutter; Example pictured in this page of Neco's camera collection. * unknown lens, Pronto (T, B, 100, 50, 25) shutter. Example pictured in Kikuoka, p.29 of no.10. Notes Bibliography * . Advertisement by Konishiroku Honten in April 1922. No page number. * P.78. * Kikuoka Sei (菊岡清). "Konica history 3. Meiji 41-nen – Taishō 12-nen." (Konica history 3. 明治41年–大正12年. From Meiji year 41 (1908) to Taishō year 12 (1923).) Pp.24–32. * Konishi Honten. Saishin Shashin Kikai Mokuroku (最新写真器械目録, Latest catalogue of photographic apparatus). Published on December 18, 1911. Recent reprint. * Pp.23 and 45 (with a picture of a Idea A). * Pp.538 and 544. * Items 1086–91. (Item 1083–4 are wrongly identified as "Pocket Idea A-1", but actually correspond to the Pocket Idea B.) * Tanaka Yoshirō (田中芳郎). "Meiji–Taishō jidai no Konishi Honten no kamera wo shiru tame no hon" (明治・大正時代の小西本店のカメラを知るための本, Books about the Konishi Honten cameras of the Meiji and Taishō eras). Pp.92–4. Links In Japanese: * Pages of Neco's camera collection: ** Idea A (tefuda, Ultex shutter) ** Idea A (tefuda, Deltax shutter) ** Idea A (meishi, Victo shutter) * Idea A (tefuda) at Asacame * Pages of the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website: ** Idea cameras, with enlarged illustrations of the Pocket Idea A1 and Idea A (tefuda) ** Pocket Idea A1, Idea A (tefuda) and Idea Hand Camera (including a mention of the Pocket Idea A1) in the camera list Category: Japanese 6.5x9 folding Category: Japanese 8x10.5 folding Category: Konica Category: I